Dreaming Of You
by EDR
Summary: The war is over, Hermione thinks about life. What she doesn't know is, she's about to be contacted by a old friend. She thinks she's losing it, he's suppose to be dead... Sirius doesn't give up, he needs help, his time is running out...
1. Chapter 1 Flashbacks

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 1 Flashbacks**

Hermione's P.O.V

It's been three years since I left Hogwarts, three years since the war ended and Harry killed Voldemort.  
Now, at twenty one, my life's great.  
I have a good job at the Ministry working with Remus. We're in charge of magically creatures area, including werewolves of course. Together we help them get jobs and settle in the magical or muggle world.  
Something still feels missing, maybe it's my parents. They were killed by Death Eaters during the war, just like a lot of muggleborns parents were.  
Or maybe it's the fact I still miss Sirius.  
We all did, especially Harry and Remus. After all he was Harry's Godfather and Remus best friend.  
He had fallen through that veil four years ago, and I remember it like it's yesterday. 

**Flashback  
**"_What? He's d…. no, he can't be,"  
_"_He is, Sirius is dead," Remus tells Ron and me.  
__I sit in silent next to Ron, tears wanting to fall, "How?" I whisper,  
_"_He fell through the veil,"  
__Ron looks confuse, "and that kills you?"  
__Remus nods sadly,  
__He's just lost his last friend, I think, first James and Lily, now Sirius._

"_Harry," Both look at me, "Oh god," I cover my mouth as the tears fall,  
__Ron puts his arm around me, "Where's Harry?" Ron asks knowing what I have just thought,  
__Harry has just lost his Godfather, the only parent figure left in his life.  
_"_With Dumbledore,"  
_"_Does he know?" I ask,  
_"_Yes, he saw the whole thing," Remus answers,  
__I see the tears in his eyes but he isn't letting them fall, probably trying to be strong.  
__I get up from the side of Ron's hospital bed in Hogwarts and go to hug Remus who hugs me back as the tears slightly escape.  
__I turn to face Ron as I comfort Remus, I mouth to get Harry, he nods and leaves.  
__Poppy has already treated us all, Ginny and Luna had been free to go, Neville is still asleep a couple beds down.  
_**End Of Flashback**

Tears sting my eyes now as I think back.  
We have lost so many.  
Not only Sirius, but a year later we lost Dumbledore who was killed by Snape.  
Hargid, who the Death Eaters had ganged up against, it took a lot to bring him down, he kept fighting till the end.  
Neville, I saw get killed. Tears fell as I re-see the scene in my head.  
He had saved Luna from a killing curse.  
Percy, he had just got back together with the Wesley's and had been took from them.  
He had saved his girlfriend who later died.

I still have Harry and Ron, I think to myself, I lost many but not everyone.  
Then again, we nearly lost Harry, the war took so much out of him, he was recovering for four months afterwards. Ginny was by his side, never leaving him.  
I smile at this memory.  
They had got back together after this and are now engaged.  
Ron's dating Luna, she's still weird but they go so well together. Luna is now writing for her dads magazine.  
Remus, he's doing better. He was quite a lot after Sirius's death but Tonks helped him and again when we nearly lost him. When a Death Eater shoot him with a silver bullet, which of course is lethal for a werewolf.  
They got married a year ago, the wedding was set no where near the full moon, and Tonks had her hair brown instead of the normal pink or purple.  
Thinking about all of this makes me realise, I have no one.  
I haven't been dating a lot either.  
Oh well, it's not like I need someone, I'm happy, I take a sip of my coffee.

I'm sitting in the kitchen of my flat which I brought after the war.  
Before then I was staying at Grimmauld Place, which had changed a lot. We finally got Sirius's Mother's portrait off the wall and Mrs Wesley, Ginny and myself had brighten it up with new fresh colours and furniture.  
Harry still lives there, after Sirius died and left it to him, he couldn't sell it as it was one of the only things he had to remember him by.  
Just last week we were all round there eating dinner and looking through old photo's, remembering funny stories etc. 

**Flashback**  
"_And she pushed Sirius in the lake!" Remus finishes as everyone busts into laughter, "You must of seen his face, it was priceless!"  
_"_We will have to get you a pensieve then you can," Fred tells him,  
_"_That's a great idea," Harry says,  
_"_Well I know what I'm getting for Christmas this year," Remus replies smiling.  
_**End Of Flashback**

I grin, life is fantastic.  
We have another meal coming up again, we always try to get together two times a month, sometimes three if we aren't busy.  
This time we are going to the Burrow for Christmas, Mrs Wesley had been complaining that poor Harry had been having us round the last four times. He didn't mind, but he gave in anyway.  
She still thinks of him as her son and when Ginny and him get married he will be. 

**Flashback**  
"_Ginny just tell me!" I tell the Wesley girl, she has been trying to tell me something for the last ten minutes and judging by that grin, it's something good.  
_"_Harry proposed,"  
__I smile, "And?"  
_"_I said yes of course!"  
__I go to hug her, "Congratulations Ginny, your perfect for each other,"  
_"_Thank you," She answers returning the hug, then pulling away to show me the ring,  
_"_Oh my god! How much did that cost?"  
__Ginny giggles at my reaction, "I have no idea, he won't say anything apart from I'm worth it."  
__I look at my friends face, she's beaming and I can't blame her.  
_**End Of Flashback**

The wedding isn't going to happen for another year or two but both are happy.  
That's the main thing.

* * *

I feel her crying, smiling, remembering.  
But I can't get through to her, just like I can't get through to Harry or Remus.  
It's taken me years just to master this, I can't give up now.  
I'll wait till she's asleep, it's easier to get through then.  
She's the only one that will listen, she's smart, she'll know what to do.  
After all she's the smartest witch of her age. 

It has to be Hermione, Remus will think he's dreaming memories and Harry knows Occlumency too well.  
I can't even find out what he's feeling let alone communicate with him, that and he also has one memory that Remus has.

The one of me falling through the veil.  
The one of me, Sirius Black, dying.  
The only thing is, I'm not dead, I'm very much alive. 

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Thanks for reading, feedback/reviews are always welcome, both good and bad.  
Next chapter to be posted in the next week.


	2. Chapter 2 The Trio

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 2 The Trio**

Hermione's P.O.V  
I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock.  
Turning it off and getting up, I try to remember my dream.  
It started off normal but Sirius kept coming into it somehow.  
Strange, I think, probably because of what I was thinking about yesterday.

Getting breakfast I sit down to check my list of things to get.  
Today Harry, Ron and I are going shopping for some last minute Christmas gifts.  
I can't believe in ten days I will be opening Christmas presents and eating turkey round the Burrow. 

* * *

"So what you got everyone Harry?" Ron asks,  
"Why would I tell you?"  
"Cause I'm your mate!"  
Harry rolls his eyes at me, making me smile. Ron does this every year to see if Harry slips up and tells him what he's got for Christmas.  
"I'll tell you what I got everyone else, but not yours,"  
Sighing Ron agrees, "Ok, what you got Ginny?"  
"Not Ginny either,"  
I raise my eyebrows, "Why not Romeo? Is it something special?" I tease,  
"I'm not saying."  
"Fine," Ron says, "Remus?"  
"Pensieve and some books,"  
"Books! Who would want books!"  
I stare at him,  
"Well apart, apart from you Hermione,"  
Harry laughs at us.

Ron carries on, "Where to next?"  
"How about the three broomsticks," Harry suggests, "I'm starving,"  
Ron's stomach growls, "Me too,"  
I smile at them as I loop arms with both, "Your always starving!"  
"We know," they both reply.

* * *

"I've just got to get some stocking fillings," I tell Harry while sipping my butterbeer, "What about you two?"  
"Wrapping paper, used all my mums. She wasn't very happy," Ron answers his ears going red at the memory.  
"Here's your meals," The waitress says making the plates fly to us,  
"Thank you," I reply before she walks off.  
"At last food!" Ron said tucking in, but his fork doesn't touch the food. There's some sort of shield over top. "What the?"  
"Now, now Ronnie, don't play with your food,"  
We look up to see the Wesley Twins standing there, George flicks his wand making the shield disappear, then both join us at the table.  
"What you two doing here?" Ron asks,  
"That's no way to treat your brother," Fred answers,  
"Either is putting a shield around my food,"  
Harry and I laugh. 

"So 'Mione, what you get us?" George asks trying to look through my bags,  
"For your information, I got your presents weeks ago," I tell him, taking my bags from them both.  
"And they are where?" Fred questions,  
"Where you can't find them,"  
"Shame,"  
"Isn't it just," George adds.  
"How's Luna, Ron?" I ask changing the subject,  
"She's great,"  
"Going to pop the question this Christmas?" Fred questions making Ron choke,  
"In front of everyone? No way!"  
Everyone laughs, and I could swear I could also hear Sirius laugh, no, can't be. 

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

She heard me, YES!  
I jump for joy, I was able to get into her dream and her head while she's awake.  
Is that a improvement or what!  
Only thing is, she doesn't believe it's real and I'm doing it.  
I mope back to the floor, sitting down, "This could take awhile," I say out loud to no one in particular.  
Maybe I should of laughed louder, I only did it quietly to myself.  
I've tried shouting before without success, I argue.  
Sighing I think it's worth a try.  
"HERMIONE!"

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I stop still as Harry, Ron and the twins carry on walking.  
"Sirius," I mumble to myself confuse, he was so loud and clear that time.  
I don't notice everyone else walking up to me starring.  
"Hermione, you ok?" Harry asks,  
"Uh?" I turn to face him,  
"You ok?"  
"Yes, yeah, I'm fine,"  
"Did you say Sirius?"  
Damn that Auror hearing of his, "No," I lie.  
I could tell he doesn't believe me, but he drops the matter as we carry on shopping.  
"_Hermione,"  
_I look around, that was Sirius voice again, but he's dead, can't be him.  
"_Help me."_

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

"Help me," I repeat,  
You can hear me I know you can.  
Come on, put it together, figure it out, please.  
When I realised she has gone back to shopping , I kick the wall in frustration, "Argh!"  
Come on! This isn't fair, not fair.  
I look at my hands as they began to glow.  
"Not again," I mumble. 

The rest of my body began to glow as wrinkles disappear or fade, hair becomes darker and softer, my skin getting smoother.  
Then it stops and the glowing also fades.  
This veil's making me younger, if this carries on I would be too young to get out.  
What happens when I reach zero?  
Would I disappear?  
Probably, I think to myself, maybe that's why no one else is here.  
They vanished.

I close my eyes and think of a mirror, (the only good thing about this place is - anything I think about will appear) suddenly it's in my hand, I look at my face and guess my age is around my mid twenty's.  
Without my wand I wouldn't know, if I had it I could probably get out of here and cast a age spell to know how old I am.  
Too bad I lost it falling through.  
Wonder if Harry or someone else has it.

I could feel Hermione laughing again at one of the twins jokes.  
Merlin knows which one, as I could never tell them apart.  
Standing up again, I try to get through to her, "HERMIONE!"

Hermione's P.O.V

I hear it again, Sirius.  
I wonder if the others could? Or is it just me going crazy?  
"_Your not crazy!"  
_Yeah whatever you say Sirius, I think, you're a dead man talking here.  
"_I'm not dead!"  
_Of course you are! I think back, you died four years ago falling…  
"_Has it really been four years?"  
_His voice is quieter now, sad too.  
I somehow feel the saddest. 

"This can't be happening,"  
"What you say 'Mione?" Ron asks,  
Great must of said that out loud, "Nothing, just a headache,"  
"You ok?" Harry repeats his earlier question,  
I smile, always the worrier.  
"_That's Harry for you," _Comes Sirius's voice,  
Sighing I stand up.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, think I'll go home and take a headache potion,"  
Saying my goodbyes I make my way outside were I apparated to my flat.  
"_Wish I could do that,"  
_"Shut up!" I yell in frustration,  
I take a headache potion, closing my eyes while feeling the pain slowly fade away.  
"_Sorry,"  
_My eyes snap open,  
"_What? You think a potion will make me go away?"  
_"I'm going crazy,"  
"_Your not c…"  
_"Sirius your dead! And I am crazy!" I yell to no one and no one replies.  
"Must be stress with work and the holidays," I mumble,  
I take a stress potion and climb into bed. 

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I just want to say a thank you to people that have reviewed or added my story to alert/favourites.  
Because of this and the fact I'm currently bored, I have uploaded this chapter for you all.  
Hope you enjoy it x


	3. Chapter 3 The Dreams

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 3 The Dreams**

Hermione's P.O.V

_Hogwarts, moving staircases - James getting stuck in the step that isn't there,  
__The Marauders hexing Snape, Gryffindor common room,  
__Remus helping the others with their homework,  
__Sirius in the great hall and the sorting hat going on his head, "Ahh, another black."_

_Charm lesson - James passing notes to Lily as Sirius makes airplanes fly into a girls book, annoying her. Peter laughing at him, Remus rolling his eyes._

_The Ministry - Department of Mysteries, everyone fighting the Death Eaters, Sirius fighting his cousin, him falling through the veil, Harry's screams. _

I suddenly wake up.  
Not again, I think to myself.  
It has been a week since that day I went shopping and heard Sirius's voice.  
But as soon as I taken the stress potion and cast a spell so no one could enter my thoughts, (I did this the next morning just in case) nothing had happened.  
No voices.

But in the last three days I have been having these dreams and they wouldn't leave me alone.  
Looking at the clock I read the time, it's just gone midnight, great.  
Two days until Christmas eve, three until Christmas day.  
I am looking forward to it, I can't wait.  
I love Christmas, always have and probably always will.  
Laying back down, I hope to get more sleep.  
This wish comes true….

_The Marauders on Hogwarts train eating sweets like chocolate frogs, Remus reading the cards as Sirius and James plan their first prank of the school year.  
_"_I wonder where Peter was,"  
_"_Probably ratting about somewhere,"  
__I turned to see Sirius standing behind me, the train, memory, whatever it is fading away leaving us in a empty black room. _

"_Sirius?"  
_"_Hey Hermione," He replies looking me up and down, "Merlin you've grown!"  
__I smile, "That's what happens after four years,"  
__There's silent, "Is this real?" I ask.  
_"_Yes, I'm alive and your not crazy before you ask again,"  
__I laugh, "Ok,"  
__He raises his eyebrows, "Ok?!"  
_"_I've been thinking about what has been happening and doing a little research,"  
_"_A little?" he smiles,  
_"_Ok a lot, you know me,"  
_"_I thought I did," he mumbles,  
_"_What you saying?"  
_"_Well look at you, you've changed so much, where's the little bushy haired Hermione I once knew?"  
__I laugh, "As you said, I grew up, can't say the same for you," I reply, "You look younger,"  
_"_I am,"  
_"_How?" I ask confuse,  
_"_This veil seems to be making me younger, that's why I've been trying to get through to you. I need your help," he steps towards me, "I don't want to find out what happens when I reach zero." __I look into his grey eyes, he only looks just a few years older than myself.  
__Some hair falls into his eyes, before I knew it my hand had swipe it to the side.  
_"_Your real," I whisper, I feel tears stinging my eyes,  
_"_Yes I'm real and don't forget alive,"  
__I laugh as I hug the man in front of me, I feel his arms go around me hugging me back. Tears silently escaping,  
_"_I feel wet,"  
__I laugh again, expect him to make a moment like this into humour,  
_"_You crying?" he asks as he pulls back,  
_"_Yes, just a bit," I reply looking back into his eyes,  
_"_I wanted celebration, not tears," He tells me wiping them away with his thumb,  
_"_You can't blame me, I thought you were dead,"  
__He sighs, "Suppose not." _"_How are you doing this, talking to me?"  
_"_I don't really know, I realised I could do almost anything here, a lot power you see. I had to scream just to get you to hear me take in your head,"  
_"_You did?"  
_"_Yeah, that's a lot of energy,"  
_"_What your doing now, does that take a lot of energy?"  
_"_Not as much, as your mind is weaken when your asleep,"  
_"_Oh ok," I say, "And how am I suppose to help you exactly?"  
_"_Don't know,"  
_"_Your very helpful you know,"  
__He grins, "I know, I'm sorry, Remus was the smart one out of The Marauders, not me,"  
_"_I must be barking up the wrong tree," I joke,  
__Laughing he replies, "Good joke,"  
_"_Thanks," I smile, "Bet you have heard it before,"  
_"_Yeah Prongs said it a few times."  
_"_So what I missed? Anyone married? War over?" Sirius changes the subject,  
_"_War's over, has been for the last three years,"  
_"_Great, Harry save the day?"  
_"_He did,"  
_"_Good," _"_Remus is married," I tell him,  
__I see his face break into one of the biggest smiles, "Really?"  
_"_Yes,"  
_"_Please say it's Tonks!"  
__This shocks me, they didn't get together until a year after Sirius's death,  
_"_How you, they didn't until you were and even then we didn't know,"  
__He smiles again, "He accidentally let it slip,"  
_"_How?"  
_"_Well a few months before I ended up here," he holds up his hands,  
_"_I was awake and bored at Grimmauld Place, Remus was there but wasn't up yet and it was nearly lunch. So I decided to have some fun, turning into Snuffles I went upstairs thinking about jumping on the bed. When I got there he was mumbling in his sleep about how much he loves Tonks."  
__I laugh, "What you do?"  
_"_I played along of course,"  
__I raise my eyebrows, "How?"  
_"_I put on a girly voice and said I loved him too and I wanted to marry him,"  
_"_What did he do?"  
_"_He went to kiss my hand, so I hit him round the head which woke him up," he laughs and I join in,  
_"_Why didn't you tell us?"  
_"_He made me promise, glad they're finally together."_

"_Harry's engaged,"  
_"_WHAT! That's fantastic!" He yells jumping about like a excited dog, "Who to?"  
_"_Ginny,"  
_"_Ginny, wow didn't see that one coming. Anyone else married or paired off?"  
_"_Not really," I answer, "Ron's going out with Luna Lovegood, Bill and Fleur Delacour are married with a son who is two,"  
_"_Hang on, Fleur as in the one from the Triwizard Tournament?"  
_"_Yes that's the one."  
__He makes a low whistle, "I have missed a lot,"  
_"_More than you know," I reply sadly,  
_"_Who did we lose?"  
__I know he was asking about the war, "Dumbledore,"  
__He looks like he has been stabbed in the heart, "Dumbledore, can't be,"  
_"_Snape killed him,"  
_"_That bastard! The slimy little…" he kicks the wall,  
_"_Who else?" He asks sliding down the wall.  
_"_Hargid, Neville Longbottom, Percy,"  
_"_Percy?"  
_"_Yeah, he had just made up with his family as well,"  
_"_Oh Merlin," he puts his face in his hands, "That all?"  
_"_No, everyone lost someone, and I lost, I…"  
__Tears were filling up, Sirius looks up and comes over,  
_"_Who?" he asks softly,  
_"_My parents," I whisper._

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

"_Hermione I'm so sorry," I take her in my arms as her tears fall, "What happened?"  
_"_Death Eaters," she sobs, then pulls away after a few minutes, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm ok,"  
_"_You sure?" I ask,  
_"_Yeah, got to get on with my life right?"  
__I smile, "Right, so what's the date? I know it's four years later,"  
_"_22 December,"  
_"_It's near Christmas," Hermione nods, "I'm going to miss Christmas," I say sadly,  
_"_Well if you think about it you already missed the last few, that probably doesn't make you feel better,"  
__I give a weak smile, "Not really."_

_I notice her think to herself for awhile before putting on a determined face,  
_"_You won't miss Christmas,"  
_"_Hermione, you can't find a way to get me out of here in two days,"  
_"_You Mr. Black need more faith in me,"  
__I laugh at her using my last name, "Ok Miss. Granger, prove me wrong,"  
_"_I will, now how do I get out of here? As I have lots of work to do,"  
_"_You wake up,"  
__She sighs, "Never been good at waking myself up when I'm asleep,"  
_"_I know of one way to wake someone up, you won't like it though,"  
__She looks worried at this,  
_"_Don't worry, if you want to you can hit me once you bring me back,"  
_"_Ok." _

_I think of what I want and the next second we're on a cliff side,  
_"_Why is this bad, it's beautiful up here," She tells me looking around, when she looks back to me I have my best mischievous grin on, "Sirius," she warns,  
_"_Wakey, wakey," I say as I push her of the cliff and see her disappearing, meaning she has wake up in her bed.  
__She's going to kill me._

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Another chapter, I hope Sirius isn't too OC here,  
Thanks for all the reviews so far hugs  
More to come soon x


	4. Chapter 4 Hitting The Books

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 4 Hitting The Books**

Hermione's P.O.V

That prat for pushing me off the cliff and here I am in the library trying to save his arse.  
I close the twenty book I have looked through so far.  
"Nothing," I mumble to myself,  
I have to keep my promise, it will be the best present for Harry.  
Then again, more help means you can look through more books, more quickly.  
Can't tell Harry, I would feel terrible if I couldn't get Sirius back for Xmas,  
What if I can't bring him back at all?  
No, I can't think that way.  
Remus!  
He could help, like Sirius said he was the smart one out of The Marauders and two heads are better than one.  
Happy with this idea, I make my way to the library exit then apparated outside Remus and Tonks home.  
Please be in, I think while knocking on the door.

Remus opens it after a minute or so, "Hermione, how nice of you to come by,"  
"Hey Remus," I greet walking into the house when he has stepped to the side,  
"How are you and Tonks?"  
"Great, she's gone shopping with Molly,"  
We walk into the kitchen, "Want anything to drink?"  
"No thanks," I reply sitting down at the table,  
"So how are you?" Remus asks sitting opposite me,  
"I'm fine, I wanted to talk to you about something actually,"  
"Ok, this sounds serious, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing really," I pause not knowing how to tell him, let alone how to start.  
"Hermione?"  
I look into his eyes, so much loss. What's he going to say when I tell him one of his friends is alive, "It's Sirius,"  
"What about him?"  
"He's alive."

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

Come on Hermione, hurry up and get me out of here.  
Wonder how much time has gone by, I can never tell in this place.  
Maybe I should try to communicate with her, see what she's doing.  
Concentrating, I could feel Moony's present near by, is she telling him?  
Makes sense to keep her promise she would need help.  
I can't hear what they were saying though, probably used too much energy communicating to her in that dream last night.

I smile when I realise she feels my present,  
"Hey just checking up,"  
"Kinda busy," I hear her thinking,  
I smile again, "Say hi to Remus for me,"  
"I will when he believes me,"  
"Oh he will when you repeat that story I told you."

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I smile at Sirius idea, until Remus voice brought me back to the present,  
"Can't be, I saw him die,"  
"Remus, you saw him fall through the veil,"  
"Ok, say I believe you. Why you? Why not Harry or myself?"  
"Harry knows Occlumency and you have all the memories from Hogwarts and the department of mysteries," I reply, "He showed them memories as proof I wasn't just dreaming that he was real and alive."

There was silent for a good while as he took in the information,  
"If you still don't believe me, he told me something only you and him know,"  
"Which is?" Remus asks,  
"The time when Sirius went to wake you up and you were busy mumbling you love Tonks. I partially like the part where he played along in a girly voice and you went to kiss his hand," I grin at his half shocked expression, half embarrassment.  
It then turns into a laugh, "He's alive,"  
It wasn't a question but I answer anyway, "Yes, very much so. But I kind of made a promise to bring him home for Christmas,"  
"Christmas is two days away, how we going to get him back?"  
"That's why I need your help, I don't know how to bring him back but I can't wait to see Harry's face light up,"  
We share a smile thinking of Harry,  
"Well what we waiting for, we have work to do," Remus says getting his coat.

* * *

**A few hours later**"It's nice McGonagall let us use Hogwarts library," I say as I bring back some books from the restricted section,  
"Yeah it is," Remus replies opening a book, "And we're more likely to find something here,"  
I'm flicking through one of the books when I hear Sirius singing in my head, he's singing rescue me. I can't help but smile,  
"What?" asks Remus,  
"Oh Sirius is singing rescue me," Remus looks confuse, "It's a muggle song, I wonder how he knows it," I add remembering he is a pureblood,  
"Harry taught him some muggle things once, including muggle songs," he replies smiling.  
I notice one book which the title reads,_ 'History Of The Ministry'  
_Hoping it has something on the veil I open it to take a look and soon found this -

_The veil in the department of mysteries has took many people which have never returned.  
__If they live or die is unknown. The Ministry's Unspeakable's have tried to solve this mystery many times and each time never getting a answer or the lost souls back. _

I read it aloud to Remus, we both wear worry expressions.  
"Well," He starts, "They never had us working on the veil have they," he finishes with a smile, opening another book which I see is called, _'Powerful Spells'.  
_Sighing I go to the next book in my own pile which read,  
'_To Get Almost Anything and Everything'.  
_Worth a try I think opening it and quick reading a few pages.  
"Did you tell Sirius about Tonks and me?"  
I look up to Remus, "Yes, he was over the moon," I stop at the word moon,  
"Moon?" Remus asks smiling, "Funny,"  
"Sorry," I say laughing myself, "Slipped out,"  
He laughs at me then adds, "Well when he comes back he may want to know Tonks is pregnant,"  
"She is?!" I ask a grinning Remus,  
"Yes, she's two months along, we were going to tell everyone at Christmas but Molly found out so I thought I would tell you,"  
"Congratulations!"  
"Thank you,"  
"That why they've gone shopping?"  
"Yes, probably."  
I go back to my reading when something catches my eye -

_Even when someone is lost or unreachable you can get them back. People have combined spells and potions to get a love one back, this includes to use the following -  
__Accio, Hover Charm, Mobilicorpus and sometimes even Impedimenta._

Then it goes on to suggest a few other spells and ways to combine them.  
"Remus, I think I've found something,"  
"What?" he asks coming round to read over my shoulder,  
After he finishes he adds, "I think you have, this could work,"  
He picks up the book to re-read how to combine the spells.  
Some of these ingredients are going to be hard to get,"  
I look at them to see things like snake fangs and fluxweed.  
I smile up at him, "Why don't we pay a visit to Snape's old store cupboard,"  
He smiles back, "That's stealing you know,"  
"Like you didn't do that with The Marauders,"  
He laughs, "True, ok then lets go.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Again I would like to thank those that are reading/leaving reviews  
and putting this story on story alert/their favourites.  
Hope u enjoy this chapter, more to follow soon x


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Back

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 5 I'm Back**

Hermione's P.O.V

"I can't believe we're doing this on Christmas eve," I tell Remus as I add black beetle eyes to the cauldron,  
"I can't believe Tonks was ok with my excuse, the way her hormones are,"  
I laugh, "You find it funny!?" He asks,  
"Yes I do, I can't wait till Ginny's pregnant. She has the Wesley temper as it is,"  
"Poor Harry," Remus laughs, "She's going to be a handful."  
We're at my flat combining the spells and potions, Remus has told Tonks he had some last minute reports to do for work.  
As we want this to be a surprise for everyone, not just Harry.

"What are we suppose to do with this once we've finished?"  
"I was thinking of just throwing it at the veil," I answer Remus question,  
"That simple?"  
"Yeah, maybe that's why no one else has succeed. As they didn't think of the simplest way,"  
"Maybe," Is his answer as he adds the last ingredient.  
The liquid turns into a green then settles on a dark blue like it says in the book, "Looks correct,"  
"Lets make two,"  
I look to Remus, "Just to be safe," He adds,  
"Ok."  
We have added every spell and potion we could think of that would help to bring Sirius back. I just hope and wish it works.

We had stayed up most of the night to get this ready in time, I'm so tired, I think yawning. "Why don't toy have a nap?"  
"I'm yawn fine," I tell Remus who laughs,  
"Really? It's only just lunch time, I'm sure Sirius can wait for a few hours extra,"  
Sighing I agree and go to my room, closing my eyes on my bed and drifting off I find myself with Sirius again.

"_Only a few hours though," He says as soon as I appear,  
_"_Don't worry we won't forget about you,"  
_"_Good,"  
_"_Anyway, the longer you leave the potion the stronger it gets, so it's good I'm having a nap," I tell him,  
_"_I'll take your word for it."_

_There is silent for awhile then I remember about Remus saying if I saw him again to tease him someone is pregnant.  
__I smile, "Sirius?"  
_"_Ermm?"  
_"_I do have some news for you actually,"  
_"_Really? What is it?"  
_"_Well lets just say someone we know has found out they're pregnant,"  
_"_What? Really! Who?" He asks excited,  
_"_Now that's not for me to say, that's for the parents to be to tell you,"  
_"_That's not fair, you can't come here saying that and not say who,"  
_"_Actually I didn't come here, you brought me here," I tell him.  
__He pulls a puppy dog face, "Please tell me 'Mione,"  
__I look away but he just turns me to face him and puts on the puppy dog eyes to match, "Please!"  
_"_No," I laugh closing my eyes, "And stop doing that face!"  
__He grins, "Not until you tell me,"  
_"_Never!"  
_"_Fine I'll guess. Right it has to be someone who is paired off, someone you mentioned. It could be Ginny as her and Harry are together, or it could be Luna, Tonks…Tonks, it's Tonks isn't it? Moony's going to have little werewolves!"  
__I laugh at that last line, "Little werewolves! Oh please say that in front of him, I would live to see his face,"  
_"_Only if you say if I'm right,"  
_"_Blackmailing me?" I ask,  
_"_Why yes I am,"  
_"_Too bad I'm not going to fall for it,"  
_"_Meany," Is his reply. _

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

_I pretend to sulk for awhile then a idea hits me, I could find out if it's Tonks.  
__I can try to get into Hermione's mind to hear what she's thinking.  
__Grinning mischievous I ask, "So is it Tonks?" Then concentrating go into her mind,  
_"_I'm not saying it it's…" She starts to reply until she realises I'm in her head,  
_"_Sirius," She warns,  
_"_Yes?" I ask innocently while I'm still searching,  
_"_Stop reading my thoughts!"  
_"_Nope not until either you tell me or I find the answer."_

_I hear her whisper a thought in her head which I don't quiet hear, then I'm suddenly thrown across the room.  
_"_Hay! You can't do that," I tell her getting up, "That's cheating blocking your mind,"  
_"_So is going into my mind," Is her answer,  
_"Hermione,"  
"_That Remus's voice?"  
_"_Yeah, must of over slept, bye Sirius. You can ask Remus if it's Tonks once your out,"  
__And with that she disappears,  
_"_Alone again," I mumble,  
_"Not for long," _Come Hermione's voice, I smile as I sit down on the floor to wait._

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I open my eyes to see Remus,  
"What time is it?"  
"5pm,"  
My eyes widen in shock,  
"Sorry. Kind of fell asleep myself on your couch,"  
"It's ok, come on," I say getting up, "Better go to the Ministry."

We floo to the Ministry and make are way down to the department of mysteries which is no problem since one we work here and two not many people are about as it's Christmas eve.  
Carrying the two potion bottles, I walk down the steps that lead to the veil.  
Here it is, I think, moment of truth.  
"Well better just throw the potion," I say out loud, but mostly to myself,  
What if it doesn't work? My own voice says in my head as I get one of the bottles out looking at it.  
"Want me to do it?" Asks Remus,  
"No, I'll do it. Just worried in case it doesn't work."  
We stand back a few steps just in case and there's nothing left to do then throw the potion. Aiming for the veil I throw it, the bottle smashes letting the potion free to work it's magic.  
Nothing happens for awhile, "Please work," I whisper quietly to myself, "For Harry."

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

"Rescue me, I want your tender charm. Cause I'm lonely, and I'm blue, I need you." I sing to myself, just then I hear a smash,  
"Hermione," I mumble standing up and going towards the veils entrance.  
I could smell what must be the potion she told me about,  
"Please work, " I hear Hermione's voice but this time not in my head, from outside.  
All of a sudden I feel warm inside and see the veil start to move like that of a breeze on a curtain.  
This is new, I think.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

The veil starts to move and there's a light appearing from no where making the once dark room bright.  
"This suppose to happen?" Asks Remus,  
"How am I suppose to know, no one has done this before,"  
We step slowly back not knowing what to do,  
"SIRIUS!" I yell,  
Remus looks at me like I'm crazy,  
"Got any better ideas?"  
"PADFOOT!" He joins in.

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

"PADFOOT, SIRIUS!" I hear,  
"HERMIONE, MOONY!" I shout back,  
I want to cry for joy in just hearing their voices, just then a light comes through the veil surrounding me.  
This is either very good, or very bad.  
It seem to lift me off the ground as it got brighter, too bright for me to look at.  
I shut my eyes trying to block it out as I feel my body being thrown forwards and hitting the ground.  
The light disappears, so I reopen my eyes to see Hermione and Remus looking down at me with grins,  
"I'm back," I say returning the grin.


	6. Chapter 6 Surprises

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 6 Surprises**

Sirius's P.O.V

"I'm alive, looking good at 25!  
It's Christmas eve, I can't believe,  
That Moony finally confess, his love for Tonks,  
His hair is turning grey, oh what a mess!" I sing on Hermione's coffee table, in her flat.  
"OI!" Remus yells, "Be careful, we could easily send you back,"  
"Love you too Moony,"  
I hear Hermione laugh at us both and turn to face her, "Little 'Mione, all grown up," I say messing up her hair,  
"Hay leave my hair alone!"  
"Nope, I'm bushing it up like it was before I left."  
She knocks my hand away, "No your not, I like my natural curls,"  
"Natural huh?" I reply, "No anti-bushy potion?"  
"No," She answers proudly, "As I grew older the bushiest died away,"  
"Ok, ok I believe you," I give up, holding my hands in surrender.

I jump off the table to sit on top of it, "So Remus, I hear your having little werewolves,"  
Hermione laughs at his shocked face, "You told!" He says pointing at her,  
"No I didn't, all I said was someone was pregnant, he guessed Tonks,"  
"As I'm very clever," I add which receives snorts, "Hay!"  
"Hay yourself Padfoot,"  
I shoot Remus a glare, "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"  
"We don't have one, but we need to get you some new clothes," Hermione answers,  
"Suppose you didn't keep any of my old clothes?"  
"Harry meant have," Remus adds,  
"What are we suppose to do? Go and ask for them at," Hermione looks at her muggle watch, "Half 11 at night?"  
Remus looks at his own watch and jumps up form his seat, "Damn, Tonks is going to kill me,"  
"Great can I watch?" I ask,  
"No, see you two tomorrow,"  
"Ok, see you later Remus," Hermione said before he floos home.

That leaves Hermione and me alone,  
"Right, think it's time for bed,"  
"Why are we sharing?" I ask cheekily making her blush.  
Interesting I think, "No," She answers, "I'll show you to the guest room."

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of the shower turning on in the bathroom, Sirius must be up.  
I turn over to see it was already nine in the morning, Christmas morning to be exact.  
After getting dressed I make my way to the kitchen where Sirius is already eating some cereal.  
"Merry Christmas Sirius," I greet,  
"Merry Christmas," He smiles back, "When we going to the burrow?"  
I laugh as I sat down at the table, "Excited?"  
"Of course! It's Christmas and I'm back!"  
"Something tells me your not going to shut up for awhile," I say as I eat my own cereal,  
"Nope I'm not, I'm happy and I'm going to show it,"  
"And you're a free man now," I add.

After the war, the truth of Sirius innocence had come through making him a free man, I remember Harry saying it was too late.  
"Yeah, means I'll have to find something to do with my life," He sits thinking for awhile. Remus and me have caught him up on the last four years, all there was to do now was to tell everyone.  
The doorbell suddenly rings causing us both to come out of are thoughts.  
"I'll get it, as not everyone knows about you yet," I open the door to find Remus,  
"Hey, Merry Christmas,"  
"Merry Christmas Hermione, brought some clothes round for Sirius,"  
Sirius comes over after hearing it's only Remus, "Thanks Moony, I can get changed now," he answers walking off with the clothes.  
"You staying?" I ask,  
"No, Tonks thinks I'm in the shower, I better get back,"  
I laugh, "Yeah don't want to upset her,"  
He smiles before saying bye and disappearing home.

I close the door and go to clean up breakfast, once I have finished I turn around to see Sirius all dressed and ready to go.  
"Like?" he asks after I have been starring at his body,  
"Err, yeah it's great," I answer, "Come on better get going."

I'm standing in the Burrow's front room with all eyes on me as I have said I have some news."More news!" Fred half asks,  
"Yes more news," I reply,  
"First Harry and Ginny get their own place, then Tonks is pregnant," George says,  
"Yeah, what's next?" Fred finishes for his twin,  
Oh nothing much Fred, just Sirius back from the dead, I think to myself.  
Sirius is waiting in the kitchen round the corner,Remus starts the news for me, "Hermione was contacted about a week ago from a old friend,"  
"Who's not so old anymore," I add,  
"Who?" Ginny asks,  
"Male or female?" Ron questions,  
"Male," I answer, "This may come as a shock,""Why?" Harry joins in for the first time,  
"You'll find out why when you see who it is."

I look over at Sirius who is both smiling and looking nervous,  
"This isn't fair, he's just round the corner isn't he?" Tonks speaks up,  
"Yes he is,""I can't think of a old friend," Fred says,  
"Either can I," George adds,  
"Probably cause we thought he was dead," Remus replies sadly.  
Harry looks at me, trying to read my thoughts, "Yes Harry?" I ask,  
"Who is it?"  
"Can't you think of anyone?"  
"Lots but everyone who I thought is dead I saw die,""You didn't see him die Harry, you saw him fall," I tell him softly,  
He's eyes widen in shock, "Sirius," he whispers,  
"You called," Comes his reply as he steps from his hiding place, everyone is quiet for what seems like forever,  
"Hi Harry," Sirius breaks the silence, "Miss me?"

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

I see my Godson run up to me giving me the biggest hug,  
"You have no idea how much," He replies,  
I pull back after returning the hug and take a good look at him, "Merlin you've grown, you look more like James then ever,"  
"So I've been told," he smiles, "Remus has called me prongs a couple times before,""He has?" I ask looking over at Moony,"It wasn't my fault," He tells me defending himself, "I was drunk,"  
"Now when you guys was catching me up you didn't mention that,"  
"How?" Harry questions, "How are you…"  
"Alive?"  
"Yeah,"  
"No idea, I thought I was dead when I fell through,"  
"How are you back then?" Ginny asks,  
"Well future Mrs Potter," I answer sitting down with Harry next to me, I don't notice Ginny blush, "I communicated with Hermione here who found a way to get me back,"  
"Why you communicate with 'Mione?" Ron asks, "I thought you would of…" he jests towards Harry.  
"Harry knows Legically too well, couldn't get through to him."

For the next hour or so, we tell everyone about what happened and how I came back.  
"So that's why you look so young!" Harry says afterwards,  
"Yeah, the veil was making me younger the longer I was in there,"  
"So how old are you now?" Luna asks, speaking up for the first time from her seat next to Ron,  
"25," I answer,  
"Here," Harry says handing me the key to Grimmauld Place, "It's yours, I have a new place with Ginny now,"  
"Thanks, I heard it's been redecorated thanks to 'Mione, Ginny and Molly,"  
"It was nothing," Molly answers with a smile,  
"So Harry like your Christmas present?" Hermione questions with a smile,  
"Best one ever," He replies with a smile to match.

**Authors Notes**

Sorry for the longer gap then usual inbetween chapters,  
Enjoy, will post more soon x


	7. Chapter 7 Home Sweet Home

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 7 Home Sweet Home**

Sirius's P.O.V

I unlock the door to Grimmauld Place and step inside, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron following me into the old house. Apart from the colour changes the first thing I notice is my Mother's portrait has gone."I thought that thing was unrecoverable," I say pointing to the wall it once hung,  
"So did we," Ron answers closing the door, "Until Fred and George tested a new fire burning product,"I turn to face him in shock, "Fire burning?"Harry laughs, "You must of seen it, it was brilliant!"  
I smile back as I walk down the hall to the kitchen, "Wow, I hardly recognize this place,""That's a good thing right?" Asks Hermione unsure,"Yes I hated what it was before," I reply trying to convince her,"Lets get some drinks," Remus says going to one of the cupboards.

We all sit down around the table with are butterbeers, I look at my surroundings thinking to myself,'Merlin it's good to be home again, Harry really does look like James more now, it's uncanny,'"What?" Harry asks,"Just thinking maybe we should call you prongs,"He smiles, 'I wish he could of known them, Lily and James, the year they did have together wasn't enough, no way near.'"Who would I be? Wormtail!" Ron joins in,  
Everyone laughs, "Good idea," Remus tells him, Ron doesn't look too happy with this idea,"What about me?" I hear Hermione's voice, I turn to look at her.  
I could think of a few nicknames, sexy being one of them, I think,"Don't really know to be honest," I chose to say, it's more appropriate then what is going through my mind.  
Why am I thinking like this? She's Hermione, Harry's best friend, the once bushy haired girl I left.  
I would next ask what she would see in a old man but I'm not anymore.  
I'm back to the young handsome 25 year old like in the pictures from James and Lily's wedding.  
"You two should of said something," Harry spoke bringing me back to reality, "Then we could of got Sirius some Christmas presents,"  
"Like I would want anything more than this," I answer, but I am lying.  
I wouldn't mind having Hermione, calling her mine, my arms round her body.  
I look into her eyes from across the table, chocolate met grey.  
She smiles at me over her drink, god that smile, you could lose yourself in her smile, let alone her eyes.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I hear the others keep talking around me as I watch Sirius starring.  
Or was it just a normal look?  
I try to look away but can't, he keeps me there, lost.  
I lower my eyes after escaping him, but know it's a mistake as I notice his body.  
My breath catches in my throat, was he always this good looking?  
Or was he hiding behind them old clothes and unbrushed hair before.  
I don't have the answer, just more questions.  
And I'm still starring at his chest! God! I look up into his eyes, he hasn't notice me looking as he's busy looking to the side of the table where my legs are crossed in my skirt and boots.  
Is he checking me out?  
I look to the others, they haven't notice a thing. They are still talking about… I don't know, seems my ears have block everything out, and I'm stuck in my own thoughts.

"Hey Hermione," I turn to see Sirius standing next to me, "It's nearly midnight,""What? It…" I look around the table to see it empty, "Did I fall asleep?"  
Sirius laughs at my confuse face, "No, just thinking or daydreaming,"  
He holds out a hand to help me up, putting down my drink I take it.  
He pulls me up and there is only a cm or two between us, I look up to him when he still hasn't let go of my hand.  
We're too close, is my first thought, too close for two friends, or my friends Godfather.  
My second thought is, what's the worse that can happen?  
We kiss? So what, I want to know what it would be like.  
I know I shouldn't think this way but I can't help it.  
"I should take you home," Sirius says breaking the silent, but not by much as his voice is just above a whisper,  
"I think I can make it home by myself,"  
"Ok, if your sure,"  
"Yes," Is the only word I can get out as he starts to lean towards me.  
I relax out of disappointment as he kisses my check,  
"Goodnight Hermione,""Goodnight," I reply before apartating home.

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

I watch her leave, why didn't I kiss her on the lips like I planned!  
She didn't move away after all.  
It's been a long day, I think as I put a hand through my hair while yawning and another long one tomorrow.  
Then there's new year, I yawn again and head for bed.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

_Boxing Day  
_I'm late, it's 10.20am, I was suppose to be at Harry's and Ginny's place 20 minutes ago.  
Everyone is going round there today to see their new house.  
I didn't get much sleep last night, one I didn't come home until early this morning and two Sirius was on my mind.  
As I grab my bag and shoes I think about my situation.  
Did I like him more than a friend? Is it possibly love?  
Maybe I should talk to Ginny, she is my closeness female friend and we tell each other everything.  
Like when her feelings started growing towards Harry, when I went to the Yule Ball with Krum.  
After I'm ready I apparated to the address I was given yesterday.

"Hermione's here!" Harry calls as he lets me inside,  
"Harry this place is gorgeous," I tell my best friend as I look around,  
"Thanks, Ginny seems to love it, that's the main thing,"I smile at his happy face, who would of guess that after everything he has been through he would survive with a smile.  
"Hermione," Ginny greets me as I step into the kitchen/dining area, "What do you think?"  
"I'll be mad not to like it," I hug her and scoped the room to see who is about.  
"Seems like I'm the last one here," I say to myself after Ginny goes to help her mum with lunch,  
"A few minutes earlier you would of beaten me," I hear Sirius say behind me, I turn to face him.  
"Hey," he smiles,  
"Hey, late too then,"  
"Well I had a late night someone was in a trace until midnight,"I blush, why did he have this effect on me, I don't think I have ever blushed in my life.  
"What's happening new year?" He asks,"Not sure yet, why?""Think everyone should come round mine as a thank you," He wanders over to everyone to suggest the idea, leaving me to my thoughts of last night and if I should tell Ginny. Making up my mind up, I put down the drink Harry had given me when I first came in and go to find Ginny in the kitchen.

**Authors Notes**

**I'm sorry the gap between chapters has been so long!  
I'll try not to do that again ;)  
Enjoy the chapter x**


	8. Chapter 8 Show and Tell

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 8 Show & Tell**

Sirius's P.O.V

Only a hour ago I saw Hermione disappear with Ginny and I already miss her, her smile, the smell of vanilla and strawberries, the chocolate eyes lighting up when she laughs.  
"Earth to Sirius,"  
"What?" I ask looking at Remus,  
"I've been trying to talk to you, but you were on another planet or something,"  
"Sorry Moony,"  
"It's ok, anything on your mind?"  
"If I said no would you believe me?" I ask taking a sip from my glass,  
"No," He answers taking my glass away from me, "Cause it's only 11 in the morning and your drinking firewiskey,"  
"Good point."  
After a silent pause Remus sighs, "Your not going to tell me are you?"  
"Probably not," I reply taking back my drink,  
"That doesn't help,"  
"What the drink or not talking?"  
"Both," He answers leaving me to join Tonks.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

"So you like Sirius?"  
"I don't know that's my problem," I tell Ginny, I have explained everything to her, feelings, thoughts, situations.  
And she is in shock because she usually notices this kind of thing, or so she says.  
"Ok, say you knew how you feel about him, would that still be a problem?" Ginny asks,  
I sigh, "Yes,"  
"Cause of Harry?" She guesses,  
"Yeah."  
She comes to sit next to me, "Hermione, if you find out you do like Sirius, even love. I know Harry will understand, you should know that,"  
"Thanks Ginny,"  
"That's what I'm here for," She smiles.  
Here's a pause until I speak again, "I thought he was going to kiss me last night," I confess,  
"What, really?!"  
"Yeah, he leaned in as to kiss me but ended up kissing my check,"  
"Were you disappointed?"  
"Yes I was hoping he…" I stop, "I do like him," I mumble,  
"There's your answer, now all you need is to find out if he feels the same way."

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

I see Hermione and Ginny enter the room and go their separate ways, Ginny to Harry and Hermione to Ron and Luna. My eyes follow the latter of the two and stay with her until I hear a voice behind me.  
"So that's what is on your mind Padfoot,"  
I close my eyes in shame of being caught starring as Remus retakes the seat next to me he earlier had.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Don't know, thought it was wrong,"  
"Wrong?" he asks,  
"To fall for someone who is my Godson's best friend and who used to be more than ten years younger than me,"  
"I understand the first reason, but the last," he pauses as he looks over at Hermione, "I believe everything happens for a reason, maybe you fell through that veil so you could come back younger for of Hermione, so you could be together."  
"Maybe, but Harry…"  
"Is understanding just like Lily was," Remus reminds me,  
"Your right,"  
"I always am," He smiles.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I'm talking to Luna about how everything is with Ron and her when Ginny walks up to me, "He's starring," She whispers, "He definitely likes you back,"  
I look over to Sirius and notice that Ginny is right,  
"Hi," He mouths to me,  
"Hi," I mouth back, as everything fades around me and only he exists, him and them grey orbs.  
"How are you?"  
"Fine," I reply smiling, finding this mouthing conversation funny,  
"Good,"  
"How about you?"  
"Never better," He replies.

Mrs Wesley announces lunch is ready and everyone goes to sit down, Ron being more quicker than the others,  
"It's not a race ickle Ronnie," George tells his brother laughing.  
I find myself sitting next to Sirius and Fred on my left.  
Through out dinner we keep brushing are hands as we past over bowls of food, at one point we both go for the salad,  
"Sorry," I say,  
"No, my fault, after all it's lady's first,"  
Blushing for like the third time today I take the bowl feeling his eyes on me.

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

After Hermione puts the bowl back, I take it and notice Remus grinning at me.  
I give him a what look and he just jerks his head in Hermione's direction and winks, laughing when I roll my eyes.  
I like it that Moony doesn't find it weird, the idea of me and Hermione. But I'm not sure what everyone else would think or say.  
Molly probably kill me I think after looking towards her direction, I then look towards Harry, he's making Ginny laugh then looks right at me. Probably feels someone watching, he smiles at me which I return.  
Remus is right Harry is understanding just like Lily, he probably be ok with Hermione and me, but is she?I turn back to Hermione who is just taking a drink of her wine.  
Grinning, I whisper in her ear, "I would go easy on that stuff someone may try to take advantage of you if your drunk,"  
She spits her drunk out, eyes wide in shock, everyone looks over at us wondering what's going on,  
"Sirius!" She says,  
"Yes 'Mione?" I ask innocently,  
She can't seem to answer as she goes to open her mouth but ends up closing it again,  
"What we miss?" Fred asks in interest,  
"Nothing much, just thought I would teach Hermione a lesson," I answer going back to my meal.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I can't believe he just said that! He had been flirting with me if you think about it, or is that just wishful thinking?

After lunch, Ron has a announcement to make,  
"Ok everyone, I have some news for you all," he seems really nervous as he speaks,  
"Well Luna and me have some news actually," He adds pulling her towards him, I notice Molly smile hoping for Wedding bells or grandkids.  
"Last night I asked Luna to marry me and she said yes,"  
Molly squeals as she runs up to them hugging her future daughter in law, everyone else also goes to congratulated the couple.  
I reach Ron after most of the Wesley's have gone,  
"Congratulates Ron," I tell him while giving him a hug,  
"Thanks 'Mione," He says hugging me back,I pull away,  
"Both Harry and you are getting married," I smile thinking of all the weddings approaching,  
"Yeah all we need is someone for you,"  
I think about Sirius when he mentions that, "Yeah may be awhile until that happens," I reply before walking off to let Tonks congratulate them.  
I see Sirius congratulating Luna then as he leaves we catch each others eyes, Yes may be awhile until wedding bells happen for me, but maybe not to long to get the man of my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9 Late Gifts

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 9 Late Gifts**

Sirius's P.O.V

It's been a couple days since boxing day and Hermione has been on my mind and in my dreams ever since. Even though I haven't seen or talked to her since then.  
I have decided to get some late Christmas gifts for some people and thank you ones for Remus and Hermione for getting me out of the veil.  
So here I am in Diagon Alley, I had got everyone's gifts apart from Hermione's, she was so hard to buy for.  
Everyone mostly get her books but I don't know what she has got/read, I also want something more special then paper.

I look past shop windows with nothing catching my eyes.  
I past chocolate shops, but that doesn't cost much.  
Then Quidditch, but apart from watching Ron and Harry play in Hogwarts she isn't that interested in the sport.  
Sighing I cross the street to try the shops on the other side.  
Joke shops, wand shops, clothes shops.  
Then I stopp, Jewellery shop.  
Ermmm, I have always seen Hermione wear silver, so she probably not as keen on gold.

I walk inside looking for that special something, I go over to the necklaces.  
She probably want something with a history behind it, knowing her.  
I look for something, anything. But nothing jumps out.  
"I'm not good at women's jewellery," I mumble to myself,  
"Perhaps you need some help then,"  
I turn around to see Ginny behind me, "Ginny!"  
"That's me," she says laughing at my surprise,  
"Who you buying for?"  
"Err, well though I would get some late Christmas gifts and ermmm wanted something extra special for Hermione, to thank her for bringing me back,"  
Well that wasn't so hard, I think.  
She smiles, "I would get that then," she suggests pointing to a silver chained necklace, on the chain is a dog with a red collar.  
I raise my eyebrows at the youngest Wesley, "That?"  
"Yeah she's been eyeing it ever since we lost you,"  
I smile sadly looking at the dog, "Cause of my Animagi form," I half ask,  
"Yes," she replies before leaving the shop.  
I buy the necklace and thank Ginny when I see her again outside before leaving to go back to Grimmauld Place to wrap the gifts. I want to present Hermione's to her first, I can't wait to see her face.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

Here I am in my flat trying absolutely anything to get Sirius off my mind.  
Eating, reading, having a bath, Ministry work.  
Now I'm trying to watch the muggle television, which I brought a few years back, without success.  
I hear a pop outside my door followed by a knock, switching off the TV, I go to answer the door while silently thanking who ever it is, as surly it would get Sirius off my mind.  
When I open the door I see the one guy I both want and don't want to be there, Sirius himself.  
"Hi," I greet stepping aside to let him in,  
"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything," he says coming inside and looking around,  
"No, not at all, sit down," I answer as we enter the living room,  
"I have something for you actually,"  
"You do?" I ask sitting next to him, probably a bad idea I think but don't move.  
"Yeah a late Christmas present and a thank you for bringing me back," he replies handing over the wrapped up gift,  
I take it but don't open it, "You didn't have to do this, I haven't got you…"  
"I don't want anything," he interrupts, "And I wanted to get you something, hopefully you will like it."  
I undo the bow then start tripping away the paper, leaving a red box.  
I look up at him wondering what it is,  
"Go on, open it,"  
I do as he asks and gasp when I recognize the silver necklace dog I have been eyeing for years.  
I had first seen it when I was out with Ginny a few months after Sirius's death, or what I thought was death.  
"How you…" I start as I lift the necklace out of it's box,  
"Know?" he finishes,  
I nod as I examine it in my hand,  
"Ginny told me, I saw her in Diagon Alley."  
I look him in the eyes, feeling tears in my eyes,  
"Did she tell you why I had been eyeing it? I ask wondering what exactly Ginny has said,  
"Yeah," he smiles sadly, " Here," he takes the necklace from me and careful places it around my neck clipping it in place.  
"Gorgeous," he says after eyeing his gift for me,  
"Thank you," I whisper,  
"It's nothing."

I look down to see it around me, a tear escapes my eye but it doesn't reach my cheek as Sirius wipes it away,  
"I wanted happiest and smiles, not tears," he tells me as his thumb stays on my cheek,  
"I am happy, happy tears," I answer looking up at him.  
So close yet again, I can see every detail in his face, every emotion in his eyes.  
"Good," he mumbles, "Wanted to tell you something as well since I'm here and all,"  
"And what's that?"  
Is he going to say what I think?  
That he has fallen for me like I have for him.  
That he wants me in his arms and to never let me go.  
We carry on starring into each others eyes, are souls, feeling each others breath on are faces.

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

Ok, I've started. Just need to finish it, say it.  
I swallow the lump in my throat as I take in each feature on her face.  
I rub my thumb over her cheek, she closes her eyes to the touch, can't have that.  
I need to see them chocolate orbs, I stop, making her open her eyes to stare back at me.  
"It may be easier to show you," I tell her, "Never been any good with words,"  
She nods then whispers, "Show me then, as long as you tell me what's on your mind,"  
"You may not like it,"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Dunno really, just worried I guess."  
Without realising it we have moved closer and her hand has somehow made it's way to rest on my chest, I hope she can't feel how fast and hard my heart is beating right now.  
"You shouldn't worry that much,"  
"Can't help it," I answer, moving my other hand to her waist, "Always been a worrier,"  
"You going to show me? Or keep talking?" she asks,  
"Show you, just getting all my Gryffindor bravery, think I might need it,"  
"Ok," she whispers moving her free hand onto my leg,  
Oh Merlin, does she know what she's doing to me.  
I lean in moving me hand from her cheek to go behind her head slightly.  
This is it, I think, only a cm was between us now. Her hand moves up my chest as I go to close that remaining cm.

**Authors Notes**

**Cliff hanger! I know I'm mean :P  
I'm going to be even more mean and maybe not post until Monday  
Or if I'm feeling nice, maybe Sunday.  
Hope you like this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Fallen For You Part 1

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 10 Fallen For You**

Hermione's P.O.V

Closer and closer are lips get until they meet. My insides go wild as I feel his soft lips on mine. The kiss may have started gentle and slow but soon turns into a more firer passion. I put my arms around his neck wanting to deepen the kiss more, as his hands travell around my waist and up my back.  
This is what and where I've wanted to be, the kiss is making me weak so I lean back on the sofa pulling him on top of me. We carry on like this until we have to part for air. Both breathing heavily we look into each others eyes, he brushes away some of my hair.  
"You were right," I say breaking the silence,  
"About what?"  
"You're better at showing then telling,"  
He smiles and leans down to kiss me again. After pulling away for a second time, he whispers in my ear, "I've fallen for you,"  
"So have I," I whisper back, "That wasn't that hard to say was it?"  
"No, I guess not," He goes down to kiss my neck as I moan making him stop and look at me in a mischievous grin, "Sorry I didn't quiet catch that,"  
I smile back, "Is everyone coming round yours for new year then?"  
"Yes," He mumbles going back to my neck,  
"Want to tell everyone then?" I ask while I close my eyes,  
"Ok, but Remus kinda knows already,"  
"That's alright, so does Ginny."

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

"Seems fair," I mumble going from her neck to kiss her jaw line,  
"Could you not do that, I can't think," She gasps,  
I smile, "That's not a bad thing really, you need to give that head of yours a rest anyway," I tell her, kissing her lips before she can reply.

The next two days are spent getting ready for new year, the party, food, drink and how they are going to tell everyone. It takes two days as there were kissing breaks.  
It's a day until new year and we are in the kitchen, suppose to be cooking but finding ourselves in a make out session.  
"Sirius, kissing we're suppose kissing to be kissing cooking, kissing"  
I break away out of breath, "Yeah but this is more fun," I pout like a two year old which she finds funny,  
"Ain't you cute," She pitches my cheek,  
"Hey! I'm suppose to be handsome not cute!" I argue and go to kiss down her neck,  
"Ok," She moans, "Your handsome not cute,"  
Suddenly there's a noise that's followed by a shout, "Hello? Anyone home?"  
We immediately break apart, "Harry," We both say quietly,  
"Coming," I yell, going through the kitchen door which lends to the dining room where Harry stands after flooing.  
"Harry how nice of you to drop by," I smile at my godson.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

I listen by the door as Harry asks, "What's with your hair? It's a mess,"  
Oh shit, I think, I was running my fingers through it, it's probably all over the place,  
"Err, I'm cooking ready for new year and I get stressed while I cook," I hear Sirius lie.  
"Oh, you want some help?" I look through the gap in the door seeing Harry coming nearer,  
"No!" Sirius says a bit too quickly and loudly while jumping in front of him making Harry stop and look confuse. "It's ok Harry, I can handle it,"  
I don't think he brought it though as he looks straight at me through the gap, "Hermione?"  
I go to move away but end up slipping on some powder and falling flat on my arse,  
"Ow," I mumble as I hear running footsteps followed by Sirius and Harry coming in.  
"Hermione it is you,"


	11. Chapter 11 Fallen For You Part 2

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 11 Fallen For You Part 2**

Hermione's P.O.V

"Hermione it is you," Harry says looking down at me probably wondering why I'm here and hiding.  
Sirius starts laughing at me, "You got powder all over you 'Mione,"  
"It's your fault!" I tell him,  
"Why's that?"  
"You spilled it earlier,"  
"Good point," He adds coming over to give me a hand up, now standing, I notice we are a little too close with Harry here and so step back while dusting off my skirt.  
I look up at a still confuse Harry who keeps looking between us, he suspects something, I know he does.  
"I understand why Sirius hair is a mess but why is yours?"  
I put a hand up to feel my once tidy bun all over the place and find myself blushing which just makes him more confuse.  
I feel Sirius take a step back behind me, before he gets too far away I grab his hand pulling him back.  
"We have to tell him," I whisper looking up at Sirius,  
"What now…can't it wait till new year when everyone else is here?"  
"No, he suspects, he has a right to know,"  
I turn to look back at Harry who is starring at mine and Sirius's joining hands,  
"Harry," I softly speak making him look up at me, "Sirius and I are together," I tell him thinking it's best to get straight to the point.

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

I try to step back again but Hermione's hand holds me firmly in place.  
If Harry's temper is anything like I have heard about or seen in Lily, I am a dead man…. Again.  
Why did Moony think he would be so understanding?  
Harry moves his gaze from 'Mione to myself and steps towards me. He can do wandless magic, the voice in my head yells.  
"I probably don't have to ask you this," He begins, "But you won't hurt her will you?"  
That's it? I think looking sideways at Hermione before back at my godson, "No," I answer, "I wouldn't dream of it,"  
"Good," He replies hugging me, Hermione lets go of my hand letting me return the hug before he does the same to her.  
"It's about time you found someone 'Mione,"  
"Thanks Harry," She smiles,  
"That it?" I ask,  
Harry laughs, "Yeah, that's it, if this is what makes you two happy, so be it,"  
"But your so protective of her,"  
"I have a name you know," Hermione speaks up,  
Harry laughs again before answering me, "I know you will treat her well, but if you don't you have me to deal with and probably Ron too… Oh and Molly since she thinks of me and Hermione as her kids too,"  
I turn pale at Molly's name, "No advice on how to tell her?" I ask,  
"No, can't wait till new year's to see what she does," He winks,  
"Oh god," I moan, "I'm a dead man,"  
Hermione and Harry laugh, "Come on, you have survived Azkaban and the Veil, I'm sure you can survive New Year and Molly," Hermione tells me,  
"I'm not so sure," I mumble,  
Harry looks around the kitchen, "You two haven't got much cooking done,"  
"Well we got distracted," I tell him,  
Harry makes a gross out face, "I don't want to know do I?"  
This time it's mine and Hermione's turn to laugh as we both say no.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry the last two chapters have been very short.  
They were suppose to be one chapter, but accidently didn't post it all at once,  
So it's now in two parts.  
Next chapter coming soon**


	12. Chapter 12 Happy New Year

**Dreaming Of You**

**Chapter 12 Happy New Year**

Hermione's P.O.V

In a few hours time everyone will be here ready for the new year. Of course I'm already around at Grimmauld and adding the finishing touches to my make-up.  
"Mione, you ready yet?" Comes Sirius's voice from the other side of the door, he looks me up and down as he walks in, "Wow," Is all he manages to say,  
"I'll take that wow that you like?"  
"Your beautiful," He tells me and kisses me as in to prove this fact. Just as I'm getting into the kiss I hear someone ear by clearing their throat. We break apart and both turn to see Lupin,  
"No need to ask if you told her yet," He smiles at us,  
"No, you had to spoil the moment though didn't ya moony," Sirius grins back at his friend,  
"Of course, that's what I'm here for or so you think."  
I look at my watch, "Your early," I tell Remus,  
"Yes well, me and Dora wondered if Sirius wanted any help with any last minute arrangements, didn't realise he would be busy," He replies leaving us alone as I blush, causing Sirius to laugh,  
"Come on," He takes my hand leading me to where Remus had disappeared to see both him and Tonks,  
"Remus just told me," Tonks smiles coming over to hug us both, "About time,"  
"It is?" Sirius asks in confusion looking to a shrugging Remus while Tonks mumbles something about being blind just as Harry floos in.  
"Hey am I late?" He asks as he sees everyone before stepping out the fireplace just before Ginny floos in afterwards.  
"No, everyone just seems to be early," I reply, all talk about me and Sirius goes out the window as the twins apparanted in, they have yet to find out.  
"We brought a few wheezes products with us to lively up the party later on," Fred says,  
"Oh no," Ron moans as he has just apparanted too with Luna and caught his brothers sentence.

* * *

Sirius's P.O.V

The party is in full swing and everyone has arrived. They are so many people in my mums old house. I see Hermione from across the room, fiddling with her hands, showing how nervous she is.  
I smile and make my way over to her, "Hey, nervous?" I ask nodding towards her hands, she looks down and stops fiddling.  
"No, of course not,"  
"Yeah, I'm not buying it," I smile,  
"I didn't expect you to," She smiles back, "When we going to tell them?"  
"I take her hand in mine, "No time like the present," I say before walking to one side of the room so we are facing everyone.  
"You mean now?!" She whispers,  
"Yes now, if not I may panic what Molly's going to do and not do it,"  
"OK, now it is," Taking a deep breath Hermione asks for everyone's attention. Then looks to me, I smile at her before turning to face everyone.  
"OK, Hermione and me have something to say to you all,"  
"Another announcement?" Ron half asks, "I thought we had them all at Christmas,"  
"Apparently not," Bill mumbles to Charlie who starts choking on his fire whiskey, laughing,  
"What is it Hermione dear?" Molly asks,  
"Well," Hermione starts, looking to me, I nod for her to carry on, "Sirius and I are a couple,"  
There is silence for awhile until Ron speaks up, "By couple you mean…together…"  
"Yes," I answer,  
Ron turns to Harry, "What?" Harry says, "I already knew,"  
"You already… you knew!"  
"Yes, I'm fine with it," Harry tells him, "As you should be,"  
"Congrats you two," Fred says in case Ron's temper came out,  
"Yes this calls for a Wesley champagnes best," George adds making a bottle appear in his hand.

Everyone has only just noticed that Molly still hasn't said anything or even moved.  
"Mrs Wesley?" Hermione asks, "You ok?"  
"Yes dear, of…of course I am, just, it comes as a shock is all," She smiles at us,  
I swallow the lump in my throat, waiting for the worse as Molly turns her attention from Mione to me.  
I go to take a step backwards away from the Wesley temper but the twins had moved to stand behind me,  
"Oh no you don't," George says pushing me forwards,  
"This is going to be fun," Fred adds, "I wish we have a camera,"  
"I know we have never always got along," Molly starts ignoring her sons, "But I know you will take care of Hermione like you have done for Harry,"  
"Of course I will," I reply waiting for whatever else is coming,  
"Plus," Molly speaks again, "I haven't seen her this happy since before her parents died," I smile knowing she is finished and I survive another day. I look at Hermione to see her smiling up at me, I turn the smile. We have their blessings.  
"What?" Fred asks breaking the silence,  
"No yelling?" George questions,  
"No hitting over the head?" Fred adds,  
"No blood or tears?" George finishes making Harry laugh into his drink,  
"Sorry boys," I tell them, "Not today, but how about that champagne you two where talking about?"

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

A few hours later and it's just over a hour before midnight. Sirius is currently with Harry and Remus playing exploring snap.  
I leave them to it, I don't want to take Sirius away from Harry. Especially after h had just come back.  
Ron comes to sit next to me, "I'm happy for you,"  
I turn to face him, "Thank you," I smile, "That means a lot,"  
"Seems the famous trio has finally settled down,"  
"Yeah," I laugh quietly, "Who do you think will be first to marry?"  
"Harry probably, Ginny and him have been together the longest and you know I'm in no rush to settle down,"  
"I heard that," Luna's voice comes from behind us making Ron jump a mile as us girls laugh at him.  
"That's not funny, you scared the shit out of me,"  
"Then why are you smiling then?" Luna dreamily asks,  
"She has a point," I add before getting up and going to refill my drink.

Before I could get my drink, Sirius comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
I turn to face him, "Hi," He smiles, "It's nearly midnight,"  
"Really, already?" I ask looking at my watch,  
"Yep and you know what that means," He adds with a wiggle of his eyebrows making me laugh as everyone else starts the countdown from ten.  
"I don't know what your talking about," I tell him trying not to smile,  
"9!"  
He pouts, "That's not good,"  
"8!"  
"So cute,"  
"7!"  
"Didn't I tell you the other day it's handsome not cute,"  
"6!"  
I roll my eyes,  
"5!"  
"Now you going to kiss me at midnight or not?" He asks,  
"4!"  
"Maybe," I say cheekily,  
"3!"  
I wrap my arms around his neck,  
"2!"  
"I'll take that as a yes,"  
"1!"  
I lean up to meet him halfway, kissing him as yells of happy new year are heard around the room. But I pull away before we can get too carried away, "Happy new year,"  
"You call that a kiss," Sirius pouts,  
I laugh, "Yes,"  
He leans down near my lips, "Happy new year love," And gives me what he calls a real kiss.

**The End **

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**The end! Happy ending :)  
Thanks for everyone that has read this story and extra thanks to those who have left feedback.  
Hope you have enjoyed this story and that you read some of my other fanfics.**


End file.
